Timoncules (AnimatedFan Style)
AnimatedFan's movie-spoof of "Hercules". Cast: * Hercules - Timon (The Lion King) * Megara - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Philoctetes - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) * Pegasus - The Bird (A Bug's Life) * Zeus - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Hera - Ma (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Hades - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) * Pain and Panic - Jock and Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) * Amphitryon and Alcmene - Phoebus and Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Hermes - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Nessus - Clayton (Tarzan) * The Fates - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians (Animated)), Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) and Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) * The Muses - Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Pocahontas (Pocahontas) and Rapunzel (Tangled) * Demetrius the Pot Maker - Prince John (Robin Hood) * The People of Thebes - Miss Bianca and Bernard (The Rescuers), Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio), Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) and George (The Aristocats) * Pain and Panic as Boys - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) and Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Hydra - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * The Titans - Chernabog (Fantasia), Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty), Firebird (Fantasia 2000) and the Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) * Cyclops - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) * Baby Hercules - Zipper (Chip and Dale's Rescue Rangers) * Young Hercules - Young Freddie (Freddie as F.R.O.7) * Baby Pegasus - Baby Aladar (Dinosaur) * Pain and Panic as Worms - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) and Elliott (Pete's Dragon) * Poor Soul - Gisslle (Enchanted) * Pain and Panic as Shakes - Randall (Monsters, Inc) and Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Men working with hay - Pigs (The Three Little Pigs) * Penelope the Donkey - Iago (Aladdin) * The Boys with Frisbee - Mushu (Mulan) and Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Townsflok running away from Hercules' accident - Various Muppets (The Muppets), Anna (Frozen) and Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) * The Nymphs - Birds (Up) * Odysseus - Woody (Toy Story) * Perseus - Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) * Theseus - Ken (Toy Story 3) * Achilles - Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * Fish - Wart as Fish (The Sword in the Stone) * Pain and Panic as Rabbit and Chipmunks - Tod and Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Pain and Panic as Bugs - Dimitri (Anastasia) and Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) * Chariot Driver - Bambi (Bambi) * Sundial Seller - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * End-of-the-World Man - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * Snowball the Cat - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Cricket - Donald Duck (Disney) * Angry Boar - Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Evil Lion - Captain Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) * Evil Bird - Aliens (Chicken Little) * Evil Fish - Kazer (The Wild) * Carvings - Boys (Meet the Robinsons) * Bull, Bird and Imp Fighters - Dogs (Bolt) * Adoins (Meg's old boyfriend) - Johnny Appleseed (Melody Time) * Girl Adonis Goes to - Kartina (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) * Painter - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Hercules Fangirls - EVE (Wall-E), Sally (Cars) and Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins) * Pain and Panic as Birds - B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) and Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) * Pain and Panic as Female Horse - Daffers (Freddie as F.R.O.7) * Poseidon - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Ares - Remy (Ratatouille) * Athena - Cinderella (Cinderella) * Aphrodite - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Hephastus - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Apollo - Alex (Madagascar) * Bacchus - Jose (The Three Caballeros) * Artemis - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) * Narcissus - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) * Ceberus the 3-Headed Dog - Sea Monsters (Freddie as F.R.O.7) * Carvings - El Supremo's Henchman (Freddie as F.R.O.7) Category:AnimatedFan Category:Movies-spoof Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Hercules Movie-Spoof